Lysaro Rogare
The diminutive eldest son of Medraro Rogare and Larra Vhassyl, Lysaro Rogare is the head of one of the most wealthy and powerful families in the Free Cities. He is the chair of the Rogare Bank and the Sathmantes' Mint, and serves as one of the seven Magisters of Lys. Appearance Quiet and unassuming, Lysaro has a quick smile and the signature Rogare beauty. As a dwarf, he stands a little over four feet tall, with shaggy, white-blonde hair and dark violet eyes. He keeps his face clean-shaven, and has a large, crooked nose, brilliantly white teeth, and attractive dimples. While he has developed a slight paunch, he is still muscular. History Lysaro was born a scant two years before the War of Unification, and has lived his entire life in a city shaped by bloodshed. The death of his father, Medraro, in his fifth year thrust his uncle, Samarro, into a primary role in Lysene politics. Rather than abandoning caring for and educating Lysaro, Samarro Rogare took his nephew with him into the web that was high intrigue in the Free City. The child thus grew up even more among the rich and famous of Lys than he otherwise would. Magister Varidos Nahohr taught the young dwarf how to play cyvasse, and it was under his tutelage that he developed a very particular and uncanny gift for analyzing and understanding others. Lysaro's uncle continued Medraro Rogare's legacy for single-minded pursuit of House Rogare's wealth and influence with a wave of marriages that he arranged for his siblings and children. Shortly after Lysaro turned sixteen and became head of the family, his uncle and his mentor arranged a marriage between him and Nahohr's youngest daughter, Johanna. This marriage would define Lysaro's life for the next two decades, as Johanna brought a keen and nuanced patience to his intellectual development that he would otherwise have neglected. A few rocky early years rapidly transformed into a close partnership as Johanna taught Lysaro the value of courting the people's opinion and he taught her how to efficiently manage money and underlings. Following Lysaro's shrewd purchase of the Sathmantes' Mint in 271 AC, the Lysene Conclave of Magisters selected him to serve as the seventh of their number. He is the seventeenth member of the Rogare family to be named Magister. It was one of Lysaro's spies who overheard Maegor Targaryen's boast of an impending invasion of Lys, and it was Lysaro who sailed to King's Landing to beg Aemond Blackfyre for aid. Aemond's swift and decisive intervention--and the Targaryen dominion of Lys it prevented--won him Lysaro's respect; it was Aemond who convinced him to allow a Trial by Seven in the Duel of the Dragons (despite its contradiction of Lysaro's own religious beliefs), and Aemond's victory established a strong personal friendship between them that they have maintained to this day. Lysaro's protection of Lys and swift reaction to the Targaryen threat earned him a significant amount of respect from all the Magisters, and he has been held in high esteem by the vast majority of Lyseni ever since. Recent Events In the early days of 280 AC, Lysaro began making arrangements for a long-awaited marriage between his youngest sister and a prominent Volantene, and sent a letter to one of the Myrenese Magisters, offering him his other sister's hand to strengthen Lys's standing within the Free Cities. But affairs are moving quickly in Lysaro's world now. Rumors have reached him of potential plots by both the Targaryens and the Blackfyres to subsume Lys within their respective kingdoms, and now he has sailed to King's Landing with his brother Qorros and his daughter Visenya (newly sixteen) to pay his respects to the new king and discover the truth of the matter from Aemond. Category:Lyseni Category:Essosi Category:House Rogare